COMPLETE
by kwonhosh
Summary: Wonwoo tau bahwa keberuntungan baginya memiliki Mingyu disisinya


SHORTFIC MEANIE

By Kwonhosh

Author iseng buat fic ini hehe entah kenapa couple yang satu setiap saat bikin melting;_; cuma sedikit soalnya bikinnya juga sebentar;_; Happy reading!

MEANIE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menaikan tasnya ke punggung setelah selesai menulis lirik rapp untuk album baru Seventeen. Setelah itu ia keluar dari gedung Pledis dan bejalan pelan menuju dorm, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Tertera nama wonwoo di ponselnya

"Hey kau dimana?" suara dari seberang telepon.

"Aku sedang berjalan ke dorm. Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya mingyu

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku menunggumu, cepatlah sampai agar aku bisa tidur" jawab wonwoo

"Kkkk menghawatirkanku?" tanya mingyu sambil terkekeh. Terdengar suara berdehem di seberang telepon lalu sambungan telepon diputus oleh wonwoo.

Mingyu segera membuka kakao talk dan mengetik pesan.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan sampai secepat yang aku bisa. Aku menyayangimu, hyung"

Tak lama, ponsel mingyu berbunyi

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, bodoh. Cepatlah sampai karena aku tidak bisa tidur tenang tanpamu"

* * *

Mingyu sampai di dorm namun ia tidak langsung ke kamarnya, ia bergegas ke kamar wonwoo. Ia membuka pintu perlahan lalu menengok ke dalam.

"Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban, setelah itu mingyu masuk ke dalam. Kamar wonwoo gelap karena lampu dimatikan.

"Hyung, aku masuk ke dal-"

"Kau kenapa lama sekali? Aku mimpi buruk" ucap seseorang yang memeluk mingyu dari belakang.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Tubuhmu dingin" tanya mingyu lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Kamar ini memang gelap tapi tidak cukup gelap bagi mingyu untuk melihat kaus basah yang digunakan wonwoo serta wajahnya yang pucat.

"Mimpi buruk. Syukurlah kau sudah sampai. Aku bermimpi seseorang menabrakmu dengan mobil" ucap wonwoo lemas. Mingyu segera membawa wonwoo ke ranjangnya lagi. Lalu membaringkannya.

"Itu hanya mimpi, hyung" ucap mingyu lembut sambil menggenggam tangan wonwoo.

"Itu terlalu nyata bagiku." gerutu wonwoo.

"Kkk aku tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah, hyung. Aku akan menjagamu" ucap mingyu. Wonwoo lalu memejamkan matanya kembali dan tidur. Kali ini ia tidur dengan lelap. Mingyu mengecup pelan tangan wonwoo di genggamannya.

"Selamat tidur, hyung. Aku menyayangimu" ucap mingyu pelan sambil tersenyum. Lalu wonwoo dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Diluar masih gelap, tanda kalau ia baru tertidur sebentar. Wonwoo menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati mingyu sedang berbaring terlelap. Ia menatap wajah mingyu lalu tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung menjadi milikmu" bisik wonwoo.

"Benarkah?" Jawab mingyu yang ternyata belum terlelap.

"Astaga! Kau belum tidur?" Tanya wonwoo terkejut.

"Kkkk terkejut?" Tanya mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mendengus. Mingyu tiba-tiba menarik wonwoo untuk tidur kembali, namun sekarang kepala wonwoo tepat berada diatas dada bidang mingyu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya wonwoo sambil mencoba bangun, namun dicegah oleh mingyu yang memeluknya.

"Diamlah. Atau kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini misalnya..." ucap mingyu menggoda wonwoo. Wonwoo segera menutup mulut mingyu dengan tangannya.

"Tidak tidak tidak" jawab wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh melihat tingkah wonwoo. Tiba-tiba ia mencium kening wonwoo.

"Kembalilah tidur. Besok kita harus berlatih dari pagi" ujar mingyu. "Selamat tidur, hyung" ucap mingyu lagi lalu menutup matanya. "Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" jawab wonwoo sembari memeluk mingyu lalu kembali terlelap.

* * *

"hyung" panggil Mingyu pelan pada Wonwoo yang tidur disebelahnya. Wonwoo terbangun lalu menatap malas pada Mingyu.

"ada apa? ini masih gelap, Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo, lalu berniat tidur kembali.

"aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu" gumam Mingyu. Kata-katanya sukses membuat Wonwoo terbangun kembali dan menatap Mingyu.

"mimpi seperti apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba Mingyu tersenyum jahil, lalu tertawa.

"aku bohong hahahahaha" ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa. Wonwoo tidak memberi respon apapun, ia hanya kembali menutup matanya dan tidur membelakangi Mingyu. Melihat reaksi Wonwoo, Mingyu berhenti tertawa.

"hyung? kau marah?" tanya Mingyu, namun Wonwoo masih tidak memberi respon.

"diam atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu, Kim Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo dingin. Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, Mingyu tiba-tiba memeluk Wonwoo. ia menyandarkan punggung Wonwoo pada dadanya, lalu membiarkan dagunya berada diatas kepala Wonwoo.

"baiklah. Pertama, maafkan aku. Kedua, aku memang bermimpi tapi aku tidak merasa bahwa itu mimpi buruk. aku bermimpi, kau dan Jun hyung berkencan. Awalnya aku merasa takut, namun setelah aku pikir-pikir mengapa aku harus takut. Seorang Jeon Wonwoo diciptakan hanya untuk menghabiskan hidupnya dengan Kim Mingyu, apapun yang terjadi kau hanya milikku." ucap Mingyu lalu mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo dan tersenyum. tiba-tiba Wonwoo berbalik lalu memeluk Mingyu erat. Mingyu mendengar isakan halus dari Wonwoo, lalu segera balas memeluknya.

"ada apa hmm?" tanya Minggyu lembut. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng halus masih terisak. setelah beberapa saat isakan itu tidak terdengar lagi.

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"aku lebih mencintamu, hyung" jawab Mingyu lalu mencium kening Wonwoo.

"matamu" mingyu mengecup kelopak mata Wonwoo.

"hidungmu" mingyu mengecup puncak hidung Wonwoo.

"pipimu" mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

"dan bibirmu" mingyu mencium bibir wonwoo, menyesap bibir tipis itu dengan lembut, lalu melepaskannya.

"semua adalah milikku" ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Mingyu.

THE END

Untuk review di fanfic FIND YOU, author berterima kasih^_^ kritik dan sarannya bikin author semakin semangat nulis, maaf kalau fanficnya masih banyak kekurangan T.T author akan bekerja keras hoho GOMAWOOOOOO^o^


End file.
